


You better hope I dress like a mattress because only in your dreams WILL THAT EVER HAPPEN!

by paytontanner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Halloween, Harry is a five year old, Louis doesn't care, M/M, and he's not muslim, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paytontanner/pseuds/paytontanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes Halloween very seriously and Louis' already ruined Ramadam for him and there is no way he is going to kiss his boyfriend under the sparkling glow of candy corn lights if he's dressed in some poor imitation of spiderman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You better hope I dress like a mattress because only in your dreams WILL THAT EVER HAPPEN!

**Author's Note:**

> Fun little drabble. Might continue it if I have time before Halloween.

“Stop! You're under arrest!” The curly hair lad whips out a pair of silver cuffs and a plastic “Sexy Sheriff” badge. He's barely concealing his joy.

Louis' unimpressed, “What for?”

“For being too god damn sexy.” If he smiles any harder his dimples are going to permanently indent hollows in his cheeks.

“No.” Louis says and turns away, glancing at the endless wall of costumes. Halloween city could destroy a man like Harry. Thank god Louis' here to save him.

“Maybe I should be a superhero?” Louis wonders aloud...”Or a doctor.” 

“A doctor?” Harry scoffs like it's an insult and rolls his eyes, “Absolutely not! Louis you know how much this means to me. It's my favorite October holiday and you already ruined Ramadan for me.”

“You're not Muslim!” Louis says exasperated and picks up a superhero bodysuit.

Harry carries on unperturbed, “I am not going to allow you to kiss me under the glittering candy corn lights in some poor imitation of a spider man costume.” 

Louis puts his hands up in surrender, “Fine! You think of something then.” As the words stumble past his lips he wishes he could take them back, gather them all up and stuff them right back down his throat. Because Harry's eyes light up and he rubs his hands together in anticipation because he's been waiting for Louis to say that since July (when he first began planning).

“Alright, how about this? You're a panda and you hang off me all night?”

“What are you?”

“A bamboo tree.”

“No.”

“Okay, didn't fancy that one much anyways.” He recalculates, “This one you will like better. I'm a bumble bee and you're a nest. So I will buzz around and flutter gracefully from-”

“Not possible.”

“-from place to place and then at the end of the night I can land on you.”

“Next.” Louis says, hands on hips and tapping a foot impatiently.

'I'd let you taste my honey.” Harry wiggles his eye brows suggestively and Louis turns and struts away.

“That's it! I'm picking the outfits!” He shouts it over his shoulder as he makes his way over to the “athletic costume” section and Harry gasp in horror.

“Louis Tomlinson if you think you're kissing me dressed as some beef cake footie star then you better hope I dress like a mattress because only in your dreams WILL THAT EVER HAPPEN!” 

Louis continues browsing, moving towards the prop section and paying little attention to Harry's temper tantrum. One of Harry's many passions, among baking charred delicacies few 5 star-chefs attempt and collecting jokes about giraffe's, is trying to celebrate every insignificant holiday with the same devotion Simon Cowell has for white v-necks and flared jeans.

Louis flips on an Indian headdress that trails to his calves and a peace pipe, “How.” He greets with a grand gesture of a sweeping arm motion. “Smoke?”

Harry stops fuming, picks up a clown mask and forces it at Louis, “This would be perfect for you because you're making a joke out of Halloween just like you did Ramadan!” He tosses the masks to Louis' feet and storms away. 

“You're not Muslim Harry!”


End file.
